Teen Titans: A New Beginning
by Serenyty
Summary: This is a story of my version of how the team got started up. It is only about the TV series. A little RobinStarfire romance later on. Dedicated to my friend, Cherry.
1. Enter Robin

Teen Titans: The Beginning

Written By: Serenyty

I don't own Teen Titans, or anything in this. I've only seen the TV show, so if something is different than the comic series, tough.

This is dedicated to Cherry, my good friend who loves Teen Titans.

Chapter 1: Enter the Boy Wonder, Robin

Gotham city. A city where crime was at an all time high and superheroes were at an all time low. What would you expect after the protector of the city, Batman, had retired? He said he was to old, and he was right. Robin wasn't sure if he should leave his post, or get this man to a nursing home. All he knew was that the city was in danger. A new gang, The Hive, was loose, and they were trouble. I need to stop them, or the city will be ruined! he thought, desperate for an idea. The Boy Wonder, or should I say Teen Wonder, was walking home, after hearing the news from his boss himself, Batman.

----------------------------Flashback----------------------------------------

"ROBIN!!!" called the superhero. Robin rushed into the room. "What's the matter, sir?" he asked, concerned. "Robin, I'm afraid I must retire. I'm too old for this business of flying around saving people. You must leave, and find your own life. I'm sorry." Robin knew better than to argue with him, so he quietly packed his bags and left.

---------------------------------End Flashback------------------------------

While walking to his new apartment, Robin saw a notice on TV. "âand this has sent Gotham City into a cause of panic," the female newscaster said, wearing a poker face. "Because of the retirement of longtime superhero, Batman, the city has decided to give housing and a source of income to any and all superheroes who are willing to protect the city. The requirements are that you have either superpowers, or previous experience with fighting evil, and that you are between the ages of 16 and 40. For more information, please call 1-888-superhero."

The Boy Wonder saw this in wonder. I can be a superhero again. Not just a sidekick, but a full superhero! He called the number. "Hi, this is Robin, and I'd like to take you up on your offer."

Did you like it? Please review!


	2. Enter the girl from Tamaran, Starfire

Teen Titans: A New Beginning

Chapter 2: Enter the girl from Tamaran, Starfire.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this, blah blah blah.

Reviews:

Jason: why thank you! I'm glad someone likes my story(glares loathingly at Sarah). Raven will be here soon, I just need a little space to make some Starfire/Robin fluff. I'm sorry I can't write more and faster, I just have a lot of schoolwork, so I can't write as much.

Sarah: thanks for your opinion. I made Robin say "sir" for 2 reasons. 1. I don't know anything whatsoever about "Batman" and all of that, so I didn't know his name. and 2. Batman was like Robin's boss! It seemed natural for a sidekick to call his boss, Sir.

Lost Inside: Ok, I see your point, but since Batman officially retired, then they would need superheroes to protect the city.

Cool Cat 96: Thanks!

Becca: thanks. I take it that you like my story.

dark dude: And what do I need help from, may I ask? you

should be a little bit more specific when flaming me, dude.

For all others who reviewed, but I didn't answer thanks. I need to keep writing this!

Dedicated, again to Cherry, my friend who without this fanfic wouldn't even be possible.

Robin had just moved into the Titan's Tower. "Now this is all yours," the city mayor said. (since they pay him, and stuff, the city needs to show him everything, and the money. Also this job's important.) "You will get paid every month $10,000. (Hey, how else do you explain how rich these guys are? I mean really.) You get tracking equipment to find the 'bad guys.' Also, you get whatever you need to be happy, and keep being a superhero." Robin thought this was a little suspicious, I mean spending all this money for superheroes?

"What's the catch?" Robin asked, knowing something was up.

"Ah, yes," the mayor said nervously, "Well, you need to find at least 4 other super powerful people to be on a team with you. You will be called the 'Teen Titans.' This is just a precaution, because if one of you decides to retire, or gets fatally injured during a battle, then the others could take over for them, until they could find another person to take their place. My advisors and I are asking you to find these people in about 3 months. After that, the offer is void. We'd have to find someone else for this job."

Robin was walking around on the boardwalk, just looking around. How can I find 4 other super powerful beings ON EARTH in 3 months? This will be a pain in the butt, he thought, rubbing his fore head. I know that many aliens have been coming to Earth recently, but finding them to be willingly part of this? Robin decided to go and eat. While buying his corn dog, he saw the girl buying food next to him. She's really beautiful. He thought, looking at her. The girl seemed to have trouble buying the food. Apparently, her money wasn't usable. "THIS MONEY'S NO GOOD!!!" The vendor screamed. "Sir, this is the grecle, and where I come from, you could buy enough food for a family," the girl politely stated, not phased by his anger. "I DON'T CARE IF IT'S YOU COULD BUY A SPACESHIP WITH IT, IF IT ISN'T USED IN THE UNITED STATES OF AMERICA, IT'S NO GOOD HERE!" the vendor screamed, never about to take money he couldn't use. "Excuse me," Robin said, "Here's some money. This could take care of her bill." Robin then put down a ten dollar bill. He then walked away, eating the corndog he bought. "Wait," the girl said, walking after him. "I wish to thank you. I do not have any experience around here, and I don't have the right money." "No problem," Robin replied with a grin. "I have a pretty good job, so money isn't a problem." Suddenly some kids, around the ages of 9, started throwing empty soda cans, and half eaten food at her. "Hey, Alien girl," one who was obviously their leader shouted, "why don't you go back to your own planet." "YEAH," another one started, "you're too much of a FREAK to stay here," emphasizing the word, "freak." Robin stepped in front of her. "That's enough. No matter where she may be from, you have no right to say that." The leader then started walking away. "You're lucky that your boyfriend was here to save you," he said. Robin let a rare blush creep over his face. He then turned to the girl. "What's your name?" he asked her. "I am called Starfire, and I am from the planet Tamaran." she replied politely. "So you are not from Earth," Robin said, not realizing he was saying this aloud. "I am very sorry to have bothered you," Starfire sadly said, flying away. "WAIT!" shouted the boy wonder, with a thought in his mind. Starfire might be able to be a 'Teen Titan'. "Umm, Starfire, I was wondering if you are able to fight," he asked. Starfire smiled. "Yes, I had combat training for quite a while, Mr... excuse me, what is your name?" "My name's Robin. I was wondering if you would like to come over to my home and train, if you want." "Yes that would be glorious."

Later At Titan's Tower

Robin had trained with Starfire, and found her to be a good fighter. She had nearly beaten him, once. "Starfire, I know we just met, but would you like to join the superhero team that I am creating to defend this city? I would really need your help, unless if your family missed you." The Tamaranian girl looked down. "I do miss my family, but going home would be impossible. I came to Earth trying to escape those who wanted to kill me. I think you call them 'Assassins.' My parents had just escaped, and my elder sister, Blackfire, has been traveling, so she's not in any danger. So even if I wanted to see them, it would be impossible." She looked very sad, and Robin, being a gentleman, wanted to comfort her. He looked into her eyes, and told her, "You will be welcome here. Soon, friends will live here. If you will join my team, then I will show you around Earth, okay?" Starfire nodded, and smiled. I will be welcome here, she thought I will be able to have more friends then a Glorquamp, "Then let us go and restore our energy," she said, recovered from her grief. Robin nodded, showed her to her bedroom, and went to his room to sleep.

REVIEW!!!! PLEASE!!!


	3. Enter Beastboy, the green cat

Chapter 3: The finding of the third member, Beastboy

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. If you sue me, it will fail.

Dedicated to Cherryfire, my friend who decided to write awesome fanfics. Also known as Cherry.

To Sarah: If you hate my story so much, why keep reviewing it? Huh?

Robin and Starfire were walking, on the boardwalk, looking around. "Robin, what is this?" Starfire said, pointing to an ice cream cone. "It looks like a Gleebrag from my home world of Tamaran, but people here are eating it."

Robin then replied, "That's an ice cream cone, Star. It's a sweet treat for people here. Want some?" Starfire was repulsed. "On Tamaran, we use Greebrags as something to clean our homes." she said, disgusted. Robin laughed. "On Earth, this is made just for eating. I promise." He walked over to the stand and bought them 2 chocolate ice cream cones. Starfire cautiously ate a bit. She yelped quietly. "It's so cold!" she said to Robin. He nodded, and smiled. They were walking around, when she saw a cat. "It's so cute!" Starfire nearly squealed, and picked it up. "Umm, Starfire, that cat is green."

The cat was very small, and green, and had huge eyes. Starfire didn't seem to think that it being green was odd, "On Tamaran, many pets are green. Is this different on Earth?"

Robin nodded, but agreed to take home the cat. When they got home, they went to watch some television.

A few Hours later

Starfire got a bowl and filled it with some dried food, "Does the little screebrak want a bit of food?" She saw a dog in it's place, but still green. "ROBIN!" She shouted, "Do many pets on your planet change shapes?" Robin came and looked at the dog. The resemblance to the cat was uncanny. He knew that the only way that this could make sense was if it was... a shapeshifter.

"Shapeshifter, talk to me," he said, to the dog. The dog transformed to being Beast Boy,

"Hey," the shapeshifter said. "Sorry if I scared you, I only wanted to get some food, and be on my way. Only... I forgot what form I showed you."

Robin shook his head, "It's ok. I've been looking for a person of your skill. Can you show me any fighting abilities?"

They went to the sparring room. Beast boy attacked Robin as an elephant, and worked out of a long time. Finally Robin complimented Beastboy, and said, "Want to be a Teen Titan?"


End file.
